hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Claremont SHRPG (S1-S1)
Angel Claremont has appeared in Supernatural Horror RPG (S1), Season 1. |- | |} Angel Claremont is an original character created by DRE, and controlled by Jigsaw. Character History Early Life Angel Claremont was born on August 11th, 1990, the only child of John & Monica Claremont. She had a particularly happy early childhood, having fun with her parents and friends at school. As she grew up, Angel was just a normal teenager who was well liked at school and had a bit of a wild streak. Her once happy relationship with her parents became strained as their marriage began to fall apart, it was especially difficult for Angel as she was put in the middle of their constant bickering. Angel began to rebel and fell in with a weird crowd of teens, losing herself rather than face her family's slow decline. The Bite One night in mid-October, Angel was at a party thrown by the "weird" crowd at secluded mansion in the LA county woods. By the end of the night she was dazed and out of it, when she was taken to a mysterious stranger, who bit her neck swiftly, causing her to pass out. She awoke the next day in the woods, feeling different and thirsty... but not for water. Right then and there Angel "vamped out" for the first time and went on the hunt for blood, coming across a deer, she strongly fought her urges and spared the defenseless creature, being a staunch animal lover. Angel was in great pain, having fought the urges of her deadly hunger for blood, which had her emotionally distraught as she had no idea how this happened to her. A Tragic Turn Over the rest of October, Angel continued to cope with being a vampire, painfully suppressing the hunger and hiding her "vamp out" moments from her parents and classmates until one tragic night... Monica Claremont had heard strange noises coming from her daughter's room and went to check it out seeing her daughter in some kind spasm, Angel had begun to "vamp out" as she slept and unknowingly grabbed her mother, fatally attacking her. John Claremont came in and saw his wife dead and his daughter rather demonic looking and covered in blood, he watched in shock and then anger. Angel snapped back into it and was totally devastated by what she had done. She fled when her father began to attack, in fear that she would harm him too. Angel was now severely distraught and living lost in LA, avoiding people when she could and never forgiving herself for what she did to her mother. But has made it her mission to solve the mystery who did this to her and how she could hopefully reverse it. Role in Supernatural Horror RPG (S1), Season One Regular Appearance Angel stands five feet four inches and weighs somewhere between one hundred and ten to one hundred and thirty pounds. She is blessed with a great curvaceous body. She has long brown hair and blue/green eyes. She is usually seen in street wear, often wearing a hoodie attire to conceal her appearance. Trademark Gear Category:Daywalker Vampires